


March 17th with Ginger Snaps

by chelseyelric



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, just read it yo, submarine day, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn makes Rippen some delicious food for St. Patrick's Day and...Submarine Day? (Aged up Penn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 17th with Ginger Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Chelseyelric here to wish everyone a Happy St Patty's (and also a Happy Submarine Day!) I can't believe I wrote this in one night! I've realized a sore lack of any strictly fluff fics in the Ginger Snaps (Rippen) fandom, so I thought I'd begin to remedy this. I will gladly take requests and see what I can do for anyone who asks. I'd like to dedicate this fic to twingullies, pennzerofan-rippenlover and voltarevilgirl on tumblr. Way to fuel those fandom flames, y'all!

Prompt:  
Celebrating a Holiday:  
I chose St Patrick's Day and Submarine Day (March 17th)

'''''''

"Happy Hero Day, Rip!" Penn announced as he loudly entered the man's classroom holding a plain white grocery bag. 

A section of the part-time villain's brow raised in mild confusion. "How did you get into the school this early? And don't you mean 'Happy St. Patrick's Day?'" he questioned. Taking in the teen's loose T-shirt printed with the Irish flag, Rippen knew it to mean that the redhead hadn't forgotten. 

Penn raised the bag as if in explanation. "Know a guy. And of course, that, too. I was getting there, Mr. Impatient."

Penn approached the man's impressive wooden desk and leant over its smooth top invitingly. "Kiss me, I'm half Irish?" he asked with a wink. It really was very early, so both men knew that they had some private time before the school day began. Rippen grabbed the boy's chin and pulled him into a quick, forceful kiss over the flat surface. The action left Penn sighing in delight. Rippen smiled as he pulled away, seeing the youth's dopey expression. 

"What's in the bag?" the ravenette asked, curious as to what his lover had brought him. Penn sobered up quickly, his full, luminous smile returning.

"Goodies for the holidays!" the redhead cried. He hastily fished a large container out and held it out for Rippen to inspect.

Accepting it, he turned the container this way and that, Penn's smile expectant. "And this would be...?"

Penn's chest swelled, obviously proud of his offering. "It's beef and Guinness stew. Made it myself. You're truly lucky to receive authentic Irish cuisine from an almost Irishman on this, the day of St. Patrick."

Rippen was immediately intrigued, then suspicious. "Where did you get the Guinness?"

Penn laughed. "My aunt and uncle bought it for me, obviously. But for strictly cooking purposes only." He added in a rush before Rippen could interject. He saw the man's disapproving sneer from a mile away. They had long since established Rippen's stance on underaged drinking. "Seriously, they're gonna save the rest for themselves and their buddies tonight," he insisted. As an afterthought, Penn mumbled, "I think Phil is coming over, too. Apparently, Uncle Chuck knows him from bowling. Go figure."

Rippen noticed something else sitting in the bag. "And what is that?"

Penn busted into uproarious laughter. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I made you a hero."

The villain looked unimpressed. "Ah, yes. For...Hero Day, was it?" he asked, trying to seem aloof. 

Penn laughed some more. "Actually, it's Submarine Day, but since no one clarifies whether it's the ship or the sandwich, I choose to believe that it's the sandwich. Hero Day just...sounds better, don't you think?" he asked, waggling a brow.

Rippen rolled his eyes. "No it does not."

The ravenette looked again at the sizable meal in front of him, made with love (and what was thought to be humor,) looking much better than the leftover meatloaf he'd brought from home for lunch. Rippen strolled around to the front of his desk and pulled Penn into a snug, unexpected embrace. Both men were suddenly overcome with the scents of the other. Penn could smell the dried paint on Rippen's yellow apron as it intermingled with the smell of the man's aftershave. And Rippen could detect a few spices left on the youth's skin from his time in the kitchen with a bit of Penn's cucumber mellon shampoo. 

"Thank you," he said, emphasizing his words with a squeeze. "This looks delicious."

Penn pulled back, astonishment evident on his face before morphing into a full blown grin. "Well, you're welcome!"

The first bell chose that moment to ring, signaling the beginning of the school day and the arrival of most students into the school building. Penn stole one more quick kiss from his nemesis then darted to the door before anyone could see him. 

"Think of me while you eat it!" the boy called over his shoulder and turned the corner.

Rippen chuckled and collected his bag of spoils, heading to the teacher's lounge to stash them in the coolness of the faculty fridge. "How could I not?"

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks, I swear! Please be sure to review and request. Let's buff up this fandom together. I live on comments and peanut butter :3
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to read something with more lemon in it, you could also read my Willing Hostage fic!


End file.
